Un nouveau départ dans tes bras
by Snapiou
Summary: Vous acceptez sans broncher que Mione et Harry dansent et qu'elle parte comme ça? Qu'elle choisisse Ron à un Ry tendre, gentil, intelligent et courageux? Pas moi. Et si Hermione n'était pas partie? Et si Harry nourrissait des sentiments cachés pour son amie? Et si tout cela conduisait à un LEMON ? Voici une scène qui aurait du avoir lieu ds HP7.2 et qui aurait pu tout changer... :


**_Voici un petit OS tout frais qu'il restait dans ma section Harry-Mione. J'en ai des tooooonnneeessss ! Mais bon, j'ai pas le temps de les poster tous, c'est long de tout mettre en page et tout... _**

**_Je suis vraiment fâchée contre l'auteur de ne pas les avoir mis ensemble... Et, je suis offusqué par la scène où ils dansent et que Mione se casse : genre "même ça c'est pas suffisant pour me rendre heureuse..."... Je comprends pas sa réaction, en fait... Alors, voilà, j'me suis dit que j'allais changer ce détail qui m'énerve grandement._**

**_J'espère que ça vous plaira, ça change un peu de mon Snarry habituel, mais bon, je les aime tellement ce couple : Harry-Mione. Alors, sachant que je déteste Ron, vous devez savoir que je ne suis jamais tendre avec ce cornichon et que ça n'échappe dans aucune de mes fics =P_**

**_Autrement, les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, ils sont à J.K Rowling... _**

**_Il y a un LEMON assez -même vraiment- détaillé, donc, si vous ne vous sentez pas prêt à lire ce genre de choses, ne lisez pas. J'suis en train de me rendre compte que je vous invite à ne pas me lire si vous n'êtes pas OP concernant les LEMON... Chu' folle moua... _**

**_Pour ceux -comme moi- qui sont à fond dans le Lemon, j'espère que ça va vous plaire et qu'il sera bien écrit._**

**_Voilà, je pense que j'ai terminé. Merci à tous mes fidèles que je retrouve dans les reviews, ça fait chaud au coeur. J'vous aime (L)_**

**_Bonne lecture. _**

**_PS: Je poste bientôt le chap 13 de ma fic -non complète. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne traîne pas :)_**

* * *

_**Un nouveau départ dans tes bras**_

Harry se laissait aller à fermer les yeux, profitant de cette main parcourant sa nuque, le dessus de son crâne, ses tempes. Il entendait quelques coups de ciseaux hésitants, puis, Hermione lissait ses cheveux afin de vérifier.

- J'aurais définitivement du utiliser ma baguette, Harry.

- Douterais-tu de tes compétences ?

- En coiffure moldue ? Certainement.

- Allez, je suis sûr que ça ne peut pas être pire qu'avant.

- Il va vraiment falloir que tu arrêtes de me faire confiance comme ça.

Le Survivant décrocha un faible sourire, et son regard tomba sur Ron, renfrogné dans un coin.

- Ça va ton bras, Ron ?

- Ouais, ouais.

Harry se sentait contrarié par le soudain changement de comportement de son «ami». Il était toujours fâché contre lui, ne prenait plus de gants en s'adressant à Mione. Le Gryffondor, depuis sa blessure, se défoulait sur lui et Hermione à chaque fois qu'il en avait l'occasion. Et, sa stupide radio qu'il écoutait jour et nuit ! «C'est pas sensé nous remonter le moral ça ! D'entendre des gens qui meurent chaque minute !» Hermione avait approuvé ce qu'Harry lui disait, mais, devant Ron, elle ne disait rien et compatissait par rapport à sa tristesse. Depuis, le Survivant avait décidé que lui non plus, n'allait plus prendre sur lui, pour quelle raison ?

- Des morts intéressantes aujourd'hui, Ronald ?

Hermione hoqueta de stupeur et Ron foudroya Harry du regard.

- Probablement des gens qui t'idolâtraient mais qui n'auront jamais eu la chance -si on peut appeler ça une chance- de te rencontrer.

Harry plissa les yeux et fixa Ron. Ce dernier se releva d'un coup, s'approchant dangereusement du Survivant. La douleur dans son bras le fit se rallonger tout en ronchonnant. Hermione souffla de soulagement et pressa l'épaule de son ami.

- J'ai fini. C'est bof.

_- Sèchement. _Ça ira. Merci beaucoup, Mione.

- Je t'en prie.

- Je prends le premier tour de garde.

- D'accord.

Au bout d'une heure, Harry était déjà frigorifié. Il entendait vaguement Ron et Hermione discuter, rire et un violent élan de jalousie lui noua les entrailles. Ron lui avait fait comprendre à quel point Hermione était tout pour lui et bien sûr par diplomatie, il n'avait pas fait le moindre mouvement d'approche en vers elle, malgré l'envie. Par respect pour les sentiments de Ron.

«Mouais, tu parles de sentiments ! Quand il était avec Lavande, il en avait rien à faire du tout, de Mione !»

- Salut, Harry.

- Mione.

Ron s'est endormit.

- T'as éteins sa foutu radio ?

- Je sais que c'est dur pour toi. De supporter ça.

- Non, tu n'as pas idée comme c'est dur à supporter. Je dois trouver des Horcruxes dont j'ignore totalement l'emplacement. J'ignore aussi comment je dois m'y prendre pour les détruire parce cet égoïste de Dumbledore n'a pas été foutu de me donner la totalité des informations. Que ce connard de Snape a mit fin à ses jours sans sourciller et que je me retrouve là à devoir supporter un boulet que je traîne derrière moi et qui ne pense qu'à écouter sa radio ou te faire les yeux doux à longueur de journée. Crois-moi, je suis patient, gentil, à l'écoute, tout ce que tu veux mais là c'est légèrement trop pour moi. Je ne suis pas sûr que Godric Gryffondor serait fier de m'avoir dans sa maison.

«Sans compter le fait que je dois lutter contre mes sentiments pour toi, sinon, Ron me casse la gueule et à coup sûr ce sera plus pareil entre nous vu que tu l'aimes lui...»

Un silence régna autour d'eux. D'un coup, Hermione se leva en criant : «Gryffondor ! Mais bien sûr ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt !»

Harry la suivit le sourire aux lèvres, il adorait ça ! Quand Hermione partait dans ses intenses réflexions et lui déballait tout ce qu'elle venait de comprendre. Harry buta violemment -sans le vouloir bien sûr- dans le lit de Ron qui sursauta et se réveilla. Il rabattit la couverture sur lui pendant que les deux autres se dirigeait vers l'autre bout de la tente.

- Tu dois comprendre Harry ! Réfléchis !

- Ouuuuaaaais...

- Tu as détruis un Horcruxe !

- Le journal.

- Elle absorbe ce qui la renforce !

- Nié ?

- Dans la Chambre des Secrets, tu as détruits un Horcruxe !

- Avec un crochet de Basilic ! Si tu sais où en trouver ou que tu te ballades avec, bah, à toi l'honneur !

- Non, tu ne comprends pas ! Tu as tué le Basilic avec l'Epée de Godric Gryffondor ! Les crochets étaient imprégnés !

- Elle n'absorbe que ce qui la renforce ! Elle détruit les Horcruxes !

- Voilà pourquoi Dumbledore te l'avais léguée...

- Hermione tu es brillante, vraiment ! Le seul problème c'est que...

Soudainement, les lumières s'éteignirent et la tente se retrouva dans l'obscurité. Ron s'avança vers eux, déluminateur en main, puis, il ralluma les lumières.

- On ne sait pas où est l'épée. Oui, je suis encore là, au cas vous auriez oublié.

Harry prit sur lui pour ne pas lui gueuler dessus et l'envoyer se coucher.

- Tu as un problème, Ronald ? Parce que, si t'as quelque chose à dire, je t'en prie, ne soit pas timide ! Crache le morceau !

- Très bien, je crache le morceau ! Excuse-moi de ne pas me réjouir de devoir rajouter une chose de plus sur notre liste de chose à trouver !

- Je dois dire que je ne comprends pas vraiment ce qui ne convient pas à tes attentes ? Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'on allait loger dans un hôtel moldu splendide, où tu pourrais manger à ta guise ? Qu'on trouverait un Horcruxe tous les deux jours ? Que tu serais rentré au près de ta petite maman chérie pour Noël ? Je croyais que tu savais ce dans quoi tu t'engageais ? Au lieu de ça, tu ne sers à rien !

- Je pensais au moins que Dumbledore avait suffisamment de considération et de respect pour toi, pour te donner un petit quelque chose. Et que tu allais nous le révéler.

_- Excédé._ MAIS JE T'AI DIT TOUT CE QU'IL M'A DIT !

- Ron, enlève le Horcruxe ! Tu ne dirais pas toutes ces choses si tu ne l'avais pas eu autour du cou toute la journée ! Allez, enlève-le !

Le roux bouscula Hermione sans ménagement, elle heurta la table, ce qui fit monter la rage dans le corps du Survivant.

- Je pensais que tu savais quelque chose et qu'on avancerait ! Au lieu de ça on reste là, dans une tente, à spéculer !

- Je te signale qu'on a trouvé un Horcruxe !

- Oh oui ! Et on est aussi près de le détruire que de trouver tous les autres ! Tu sais ? Tu sais pourquoi j'écoute la radio tous les jours ? Hein ? Pour être sûr de ne pas entendre le prénom de Ginny, ou Fred, ou George ou même maman !

_- Hurlant à son tour._ Et tu crois que je n'écoute pas ? Tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que ça fait ?

_- Criant._ MAIS TU NE SAIS PAS CE QUE ÇA FAIT ! TES PARENTS SONT MORTS ! TU N'AS PLUS DE FAMILLE ! PLUS PERSONNE NE TIENT A TOI DANS CE MONDE !

Sans penser à ce qu'il faisait, laissant seulement sa rage exploser, il se jeta sur Ron. Hermione les sépara, les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

- ALORS VAS-T-EN ! SI TU N'ES PAS CAPABLE DE RÉALISER LA TÂCHE POUR LAQUELLE TU ES LÀ ! DEGAGE ! ON SE PASSERA DE TOI SANS PROBLÈME !

- Très bien.

Ron attrapa son sac et se tourna vers Hermione.

- Et toi ? Tu restes avec lui ou tu me suis ?

Sans hésiter, Hermione recula d'un pas vers Harry, implorant Ron de ne pas partir, que c'était normal de se disputer mais, que ça passerait. Le rouquin ne l'écouta pas et quitta la tente, Hermione sur ses pas. Tout ce qu'Harry entendit depuis l'intérieur c'est un bruit de transplanage. Ne voyant pas Hermione revenir, son coeur se resserra. Ron était parti. Avait-il emmené Mione avec lui ?

Des bruits de pas lui indiquèrent qu'elle était restée. Avec lui. Même si le moment était mal choisi, il était heureux qu'elle l'ait préféré à ce boulet. Il sorti et découvrit Hermione avachie sur le sol, en larmes. Encore une fois, la jalousie et la culpabilité prirent le dessus et il s'installa à ses côtés.

- Excuse-moi. Je n'aurais pas du lui parler comme ça. Il ne serait pas parti et je...

- Tais-toi ! Tu n'es pas responsable. C'est un imbécile ! Il n'aurait pas du te parler comme ça non plus. Moi, je tiens à toi, dans ce monde. Tu es important.

- Merci. D'être restée.

_- Sanglotant._ Comment peux-tu croire que je pourrais m'éloigner de toi si facilement ? Tu ne sais pas comme tu comptes...

Harry passa un bras autour de ses épaules et l'attira contre lui, la laissant sangloter.

- Je ne sais pas. Tu l'aimes, amoureusement, je veux dire, alors, j'aurais saisi si tu l'avais suivi.

- Je ne te laisserais pas tomber. Je me suis engagée, je t'ai promis de rester. Je suis sûre qu'il va culpabiliser de t'avoir laissé. Je connais Ron depuis le temps.

Harry, sa colère revenant au galop, lâcha un simple : «pfff» et posa sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione.

- J'ai vu mes cheveux dans la glace. Ce n'est pas terrible, hein...

_- Riant à travers les larmes_. Pardon... Je t'avais dit...

- Ça va...

Hermione se contenta de sourire, puis, Harry rigola tendrement, humant le parfum de son aimée.

- Tu l'aimes vraiment ? Ron.

- Pourquoi ?

- Comme ça. Je ne comprends pas trop.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu aimes Ginny ?

- Je ne l'aime pas. C'était physique avec Gin. En sixième année, on a couché ensemble et, je ne sais pas, on est resté proches, mais, je me suis rendu compte que ce n'était pas amoureux, tu vois. Et, enfin, j'ai aussi compris pourquoi. Mais bon, je ne suis pas encore prêt à en parler.

- J'aime Ron. Mais, pas de la manière dont tu le penses. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais supporter d'être avec lui. Réellement. Il se dit m'aimer mais, l'année dernière, il m'a brisé le coeur, à ce moment là je l'aimais vraiment, beaucoup et... Dès qu'une jolie fille passe près de lui, il ne peut pas s'empêcher de la regarder. Quand on aime quelqu'un, on ne regarde pas ailleurs, on se focalise sur celle qu'on aime. Je n'aime pas Ron comme tu le penses.

- Hmmm.

- Ça veut dire quoi ? Ce hmmm.

- C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas avec Ginny. Parce que je regarde quelqu'un d'autre. Pas elle.

Harry releva sa tête et fixa droit devant lui.

- C'est pas Cho, hein ?

_- Eclatant de rire._ Naaaaan, pas Cho. On rentre ? Je commence à être gelé.

- Ouais. Moi aussi. Tu me diras, un jour, qui c'est ?

- Peut-être... Oui, je te le dirais. D'accord. Je t'en parlerai quand je serai prêt.

Le Survivant tandis sa main à son amie, pour l'aider à se relever. Une fois à l'intérieur, Harry fut prit d'une quinte de toux. Il du s'allonger dans les couvertures. Il avait probablement attrapé froid.

- Je te prépare du thé. J'ai un peu de miel que j'ai volé chez des moldu hier... Je me sens vraiment mal... Même si j'ai laissé de l'argent... Je ne sais pas combien ils l'avaient acheté... C'est de la très bonne qualité...

Harry rigola, tout en toussant, ce qu'elle pouvait être adorable. Elle s'avança vers lui quelques minutes plus tard et l'aida à se redresser.

- Tiens, bois-ça. Il doit me rester une potion contre les maladies d'hiver, dans mon sac. Je vais regarder.

Harry but l'infusion bien appréciable et soupira d'extase tant c'était bon et réconfortant. Hermione le regarda en essayant de surmonter sa peine pour lui sourire. Elle lui tendit un flacon de potion qu'il but sans la moindre hésitation. Elle l'aida à l'allonger, puis, poussa le second matelas contre le sien. Enfin, elle s'allongea à ses côtés et rabattit une grosse couverture sur eux.

- Personne ne surveille.

- J'ai renforcé les défenses après le départ de Ron.

Une larme coula sur sa joue. Elle essaya de le cacher mais, Harry se rapprocha d'elle et essuya la goutte salée d'un doigt.

- Je suis désolé.

- Arrête de dire ça ! Je ne veux pas t'entendre dire que tu es encore responsable d'un truc qui ne tient pas debout ! Arrête ! Je t'en prie... Harry...

- D'accord. Mais, je me sens quand même coupable, ça t'affecte, et je ne pensais pas qu'il allait partir. C'est moi qui lui ai demandé.

- Et, j'aurais réagit pareil à ta place. Allez, dors un peu sinon la potion ne fonctionnera pas.

- Je...

- Arrête.

Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres, puis, une main tendre dans ses cheveux et caressa tendrement le haut de sa tête. Tout ce qu'entendit le Survivant avant de sombrer dans le sommeil c'est un «dors tranquille, je monte la garde» chuchoté, plein de complaisance, près de son oreille. Lui infligeant des milliers de frissons de plaisir.

Il se réveilla en pleine forme le matin. Hermione ne se trouvait pas dans la tente et il culpabilisa de ne pas l'avoir relayée pendant la nuit... Il attrapa son vieux pull marron, ses lunettes pour sortir et trouva Hermione assise sur un rocher, plongée dans un grimoire.

- Salut...

- Tu as bien récupéré ?

- Oui, merveilleusement bien. Et toi ?

- Plutôt. Il faut qu'on change d'emplacement.

- Je suis d'accord. Désolé de ne pas t'avoir remplacé, cette nuit.

Il déposa un baiser tendre sur la joue de son amie, et s'étira.

- Alors... Où va-t-on ? Je m'attends à un endroit splendide, encore une fois.

- Oh non, cette fois-ci, tu choisis. Tiens, c'est un atlas. Avec des photos, choisis. Ne me dis rien, je verrais en arrivant.

-D'accord, remballe la tente.

Harry regardait toutes les pages sans être bien convaincu... Puis, il tomba sur cette falaise pleine de gros rochers. C'était joli et bien à l'écart. Pas trop grand, donc, simple à protéger. Parfait. Quand il releva la tête, il vit Hermione lui sourire tendrement, même si elle avait les yeux gonflées par les larmes.

- Alors, où va-t-on ?

- D'abord, on va acheter des provisions chez les moldus. J'ai de l'argent sur moi, on devrait tenir un bon moment. Parce qu'on va au bout du monde et on aura rien à chasser ou autre, donc, on pense à manger avant.

- T'es bien un garçon.

- Je ne veux pas qu'on perde nos forces. Surtout que j'ai utilisé la dernière dose de potion contre le rhume-grippe-toux...

- Je laisse mon écharpe si jamais on nous cherche...

Se retenant de lever les yeux au ciel et de déchirer le bout de tissu en mille morceaux, Harry se détourna.

_- Sèchement._ T'as qu'à la lui accrocher autour d'un arbre. Bien en évidence, parce qu'avec son cerveau inexistant, il serait capable de ne pas la repérer. Ce qui m'arrangerait, d'ailleurs... Qu'il ne la trouve pas. Je vais abaisser les défenses pour qu'on puisse transplaner en sécurité.

- Harry... Ne... Excuse-moi...

Mais, ledit Harry ne se retourna pas et commença à retirer les sortilèges de protection. Une fois terminé, il s'en alla vers Hermione, toujours énervé à propos de Ron et lui attrapa la main. Il ferma les yeux et pensa à la petite épicerie située dans la rue parallèle à la rue Privet Drive de toute ses forces. Quelques secondes plus tard il se sentit aspiré dans un tourbillon et il atterrit dans une petite ruelle. Hermione arriva tout de suite derrière.

- Où sommes-nous, Harry ?

- Près de chez les Dursley.

- C'est dangereux de venir ici...

_- Toujours assez sec. _Nan, justement, il ne penserait jamais que je puisse venir ici... Allez, ne traînons pas.

- Oui.

Le brun entra dans l'épicerie, attrapa un panier puis, enlaça ses doigts dans ceux d'Hermione. Il salua la propriétaire et s'engagea dans les rayons.

- On prend quoi, Hermione ?

- Riz, pâtes, oeufs, jambon, lait, chocolat en poudre... Des choses faciles à faire.

- Hmm.

Le rouge commençait à lui monter aux joues, il n'avait pas envie de lâcher la main de son amie, vraiment pas. Il du se résigner à le faire pour mettre les articles dans son panier, à grand regret. Une fois leurs achats terminés, il payèrent et retournèrent dans la petite ruelle cachée. Hermione mit le tout dans son sac sans fond, après avoir lancé plusieurs sorts de conservation sur les aliments. Harry ré-enlaça ses doigts dans les siens, puis, transplana. A peine arrivés sur place, Harry jeta les sorts de défenses autour d'eux, laissant une Hermione sanglotante monter la tente. Harry regardait désespérément l'horizon, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi Hermione était autant affectée alors qu'elle disait ne plus l'aimer vraiment.

- Tu vas bien ?

- Il sursauta en entendant sa voix.

- Oui. Je devrais plutôt te poser la question.

- Je vais bien. Ce n'est pas parce que je suis déçue que je ne vais pas bien.

_- S'énervant._ Déçue ? Déçue de quoi ? Qu'il soit parti ? Déçue que je fasse pas assez bien ? De quoi tu peux être déçue ? Tu peux être triste de sa fuite, mais pas déçue ! Tu t'attendais à quoi ? Il est tout sauf courageux... Il est juste... De toute manière, tu te contredis toute seule...

- Pourquoi tu le détestes autant ? A part hier, qu'a-t-il fait ? Et moi ? Comment peux-tu croire que tu ne fais pas assez bien ? Et pourquoi tu le gardes toujours autour du cou ? Ça te rend morose ? Alors donne-le moi ! Et, dis-moi ce que Ron a pu faire pour que tu le détestes autant ?

«Il me prend la femme que j'aime... Et tu n'y vois que du feu...»

Harry lui donna le Horcruxe, s'éloigna de quelques mètres, puis buta avec rage contre un galet qui vola sur vingt mètres, et chuta de la falaise, faisant hoqueter Hermione.

_- Sèchement. _Je vais prendre le premier tour de garde.

Harry détala comme un lapin, pas besoin d'expliquer la raison de sa mauvaise humeur constante, la sensation qui prenait par de son corps en la voyant triste pour Ron. Pas besoin de lui expliquer qu'à chaque fois qu'elle souriait, il avait envie de l'embrasser. Et pas que l'embrasser. Il se bafa mentalement et s'installa sur un gros rocher, scrutant l'horizon à nouveau.

- _Criant gentiment. _Tu apprendras pour ta gouverne que là où on est, il n'y a pas besoin de garder la tente !

Il se retint de lui sourire et resta de marbre, attendant qu'elle rentre pour se laisser aller un peu. Il se laissait aller à imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui dire... Pour lui avouer son amour.

«Il y a trois mots que je meurs d'envie de te dire. Je voudrais que tu saches que ce que je ressens c'est quelque chose de vrai. Je voudrais te dire que je t'aime, que je veux te serrer dans mes bras, contre moi, et que je veux tes lèvres sur les miennes. Je veux te dire que je t'aime, mais, j'en suis terrifié. Mes mains tremblent, mon coeur bat à tout rompre. Parce que, c'est quelque chose que je ne peux pas cacher, que je ne peux pas nier. Je ne l'ai jamais dit à personne, personne du tout. Je n'ai jamais ressenti ça, envie d'être si proche, parce que j'avais toujours peur de tomber de haut, d'être déçu. Mais, maintenant, je sais, je sais que je veux tomber dans tes bras, et que tu ne me laisses jamais partir. J'ai beau inspirer et expirer, ça ne me calme pas. Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi j'ai peur, qu'est-ce que j'ai à craindre à présent ? Je ne peux pas contenir ce que mon coeur me dit. J'ai besoin de te le dire à voix haute. Alors, voilà, je te le dit, je t'aime... Pff, pathétique Harry... Elle se contenterai de sourire gentiment, parce qu'elle n'est pas méchante, puis, elle détournerait probablement la conversation sur les Horcruxes...» **1****  
**

Il sursauta en entendant un air de musique provenant de l'intérieur de la tente. Il se releva et rentra. Hermione était assise sur les deux marches en bois, près de la radio, la tête dans les genoux. En l'entendant, elle releva légèrement la tête. Il prit place sur une chaise, à quelques mètres d'elle.

«Allez... Allez fais un truc !»

Il se leva et vint se poster devant elle. Il lui tendit la main avec tendresse, avec un sourire d'excuse. Elle l'attrapa et se releva. Il lui enleva le médaillon tendrement, tout ce qu'il ne pouvait pas dire, il tentait de le faire passer par son regard. Elle avait l'air triste et c'est la chose qu'il détestait le plus au monde. Il balança, sans ménagement, l'Horcruxe, sur le lit et recula un peu, toujours ses mains liées à celles d'Hermione. Il commença à bouger doucement, suivant le tempo de la musique -dont il augmenta le son avec sa baguette- entraînant une Hermione de plus en plus souriante. Il la fit tourner sur elle même et tourna à son tour. Une fois partie, Hermione dansa avec plus d'entrain. Quelques minutes plus tard, ils se mouvaient dans un parfait accord, leurs mains se trouvèrent pour ne plus se lâcher, puis, Harry attira Hermione à lui, ralentissant le rythme de leur valse. Elle posa sa tête sur l'épaule du brun, qui continuait de danser doucement, un slow réconfortant. Ils ne s'arrêtèrent de bouger que quand la musique s'arrêta. Hermione, toujours dans les bras du Survivant, se dégagea légèrement. Ils se regardèrent quelques secondes, puis, Harry prit son courage à deux mille mains et la fit reculer, jusqu'à la plaquer contre un «mur» de la tente.

Puis, il avança son visage plus près, ses lèvres effleurèrent celles de son aimée, pour enfin les capturer tendrement. Hermione choquée, mit quelques secondes à réagir et à répondre au baiser du brun. Baiser qui passa de chaste à passionné en peu de temps. Harry lui dévorait littéralement les lèvres, la plaquant de plus en plus contre la paroi artificielle, une main enserrant sa taille, l'autre plantée dans ses cheveux. Il aspira sa lèvre inférieure avec rage, la mordant en même temps, faisant gémir la brune d'excitation.

Il lâcha les lèvres de Mione pour dériver vers son cou, dont il huma le parfum. Il lécha, mordit, suça et baisa chaque partie de son encolure. Il déboutonna discrètement le premier bouton, puis le deuxième de la chemise d'Hermione, puis, déposa des petits baisers dans son décolleté. Celle-ci, jusque là, inactive, fit glisser sa main dans le dos du brun, sous son pull, le faisant gémir de plaisir. Elle lui retira complètement son vêtement, faisant valser les lunettes du Survivant au passage. Il se regardèrent les yeux dans les yeux et Harry sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues, se voyant à moitié dévêtu. Il regarda Hermione, puis, ses lèvres, et, à nouveau, ses yeux. Ne sachant pas s'il devait continuer, si elle voulait continuer. Elle lui adressa un sourire aguicheur puis, déboutonna le reste des boutons de sa chemise, la laissant ouverte, dévoilent son soutient-gorge. Harry se lécha les lèvres d'un geste machinal et s'avança à nouveau vers elle. Il lui prit la main, et de l'autre il éteignit la radio d'un coup sec -qui recommençait à débiter des noms à la pelle- à l'aide de sa baguette.

Il poussa délicatement Hermione sur un matelas, leur double matelas fait la veille, puis s'installa adroitement sur elle, captivant toujours son regard. Il s'empara de ses lèvres à nouveau, forçant le passage avec sa langue. Il n'avait pas encore osé s'approcher de la langue d'Hermione, de peur qu'elle ne réagisse enfin et le rejette. Il se jeta à l'eau et fit connaissance avec sa jumelle, le plus tendrement possible, voulant graver ce moment à jamais dans sa mémoire. Il laissa sa bouche dériver vers son cou, puis vers son décolleté. Il passa une main dans son dos et lui dégrafa son sous-vêtement. Il descendit les bretelles le plus lentement possible, procurant des frissons à la brune qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête, tellement elle était bien dans ses bras. Il lui retira complètement son vêtement et senti le rouge lui remonter aux joues. Si Hermione n'était pas Hermione, elle aurait pu se moquer de l'extrême timidité de son amant, car, normalement, elle aurait du rougir, pas l'inverse.

Il se mordit la lèvre inférieure puis, captura à nouveau les lèvres d'Hermione, ne sachant pas trop comment faire passer sa gêne. Son érection lui devenait douloureuse, et ses gestes de plus en plus incontrôlés. Il se pencha au niveau de la poitrine de Mione et posa sa bouche sur un téton durci d'envie. Il lécha tendrement le bouton de chair, puis l'aspira, le mordilla, et il passa sur l'autre. À chaque fois qu'Harry suçait ses mamelons, Hermione ne s'empêchait de gémir et de bomber le buste. Harry remonta capturer ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné. Elle décrocha la ceinture du pantalon du Survivant, frôlant l'objet de son désir et lui arrachant un gémissement impossible à contenir. Elle déboutonna les boutons de son jean afin de le libérer un peu. D'une main habile, elle l'invita à inverser leurs positions et se retrouva sur lui. Il dégagea ses chaussures et chaussettes, d'un geste vif. Elle l'imita.

Hermione lui retira son pantalon, laissant son boxer en place pour le moment. Elle pouvait constater à quel point Harry avait envie d'elle et ça lui faisait un bien fou. De se savoir désirer par cette personne si importante. Il voulu lui retirer son pantalon, mais, elle l'en empêcha, voulant un peu profiter de lui. Elle remonta vers son visage et l'embrassa fougueusement. Elle déposa un long baiser dans son cou, puis suça la peau, laissant une marque violette, prouvant qu'elle lui appartenait. Elle lécha la peau, descendant vers sa clavicule. Harry n'était que gémissements et soupirs. Elle aspira ses mamelons avec attention, le faisant bomber le torse à son tour. Elle descendit toujours, embrassant sa peau, humant son odeur. Elle voulait s'en imprégner pour toujours. Il sentait bon, un mélange d'épices et de vanille, relevée par du caramel à certains endroit. Elle fit pénétrer sa langue dans son nombril, mimant l'acte sexuel, aspirant la peau de cet endroit si sensible.

Harry se redressa et inversa à nouveau leurs positions. Il reprit le dessus et lui retira son jean. Il baisa son ventre, lécha son nombril, et passa son nez sur la dernière barrière présente sur le corps de son aimée. Il embrassa son sexe à travers sa petite culotte. Elle gémit et remonta ses hanches, cherchant plus de contact. Il descendit son sous-vêtement et redescendit vers son intimité. Il lécha son clitoris d'un coup sec et se retira, la faisant gémir de frustration. Il humidifia un de ses doigts et le passa sur le petit bout de chair, puis sur les lèvres, pour finir par le presser sur l'entrée de son vagin, sans la pénétrer. Il écarta ses lèvres et découvrit son goût. Il aspirait les bouts de peau, jouait avec le clitoris d'Hermione, la faisant crier de bonheur. Il se concentra sur cette partie jusqu'à la faire jouir. La respiration de la brune devint saccadée, ses cris étaient incontrôlés, insensés, elle bougeait les hanches à la rencontre de cette langue divine. Une immense chaleur s'insinua en elle qui la fit succomber à un orgasme dévastateur. Une de ses mains arrachant les cheveux du brun -enfin... ce qu'il en restait depuis qu'elle les avait coupé- l'autre martyrisant le drap.

Lui laissant le temps de reprendre ses esprits, Harry lécha l'entrée du vagin de son amante dont il s'écoulait du liquide séminal, suite à son orgasme. Il fit légèrement pénétrer sa langue à l'intérieur, la faisant gémir à nouveau. Il embrassa une dernière fois son clitoris, puis, remonta lentement, s'arrêtant au niveau de sa poitrine afin de torturer un peu plus ses tétons. Puis, il se dirigea vers sa bouche, capturant ses lèvres avec douceur, lui montrant tout son amour. Elle le retourna sans difficulté et s'entreprit de lui ôter son boxer. Les joues du Survivant s'empourprèrent à nouveau mais elle n'en fit pas cas. Elle libéra son sexe aux proportions généreuses de sa prison de tissu et le fit glisser dans sa main. Elle le masturba doucement, le laissant se languir. Elle voyait son torse se lever plus fréquemment, ses yeux étaient brillants, remplis de désir et d'amour. Son coeur se serra tellement la vision était magique. Elle regarda la beauté qui se dégageait d'Harry à ce moment précis et c'était saisissant. Se rendant compte qu'elle ne faisait plus rien, trop occupée à mater la beauté divine devant ses yeux, elle recommença un va-et-vient, plus rapide.

Elle s'allongea entre ses cuisses et souffla le long de la verge de son amant. Il gémit plus sort et s'arqua légèrement. Décidant qu'elle le faisait pas mal poireauter, elle lécha le plus lentement possible le membre dressé, partant de la garde, remontant vers son gland rougit. Hermione détestait voguer en terrain inconnu, mais, elle n'était pas gêné. Même si c'était la première fois qu'elle faisait ça, elle se sentait confiante. Avec lui, elle se sentait en sécurité, à la hauteur. Oh bien sûr, elle connaissait la théorie, elle l'avait lu -évidemment, on parle d'Hermione, elle lit tout sur tout- mais, pour la pratique, c'était tout nouveau. Au fond, elle était ravie que ce soit Harry, surtout qu'il savait comment s'y prendre et qu'il était d'une tendresse et d'une gentillesse infléchissable. Elle saisi la verge à la base et posa ses lèvres sur la tête, passant sa langue dans la fente dont s'écoulait un liquide transparent, qu'elle aspira. Elle fit glisser sa bouche autour du membre, faisant crier son amant, puis, commença un lent va-et-vient. La proéminence du sexe du survivant ne lui permettait pas de le prendre complètement en bouche, sous peine de haut-le-coeur. Elle s'aidait donc de sa main pour ce qui n'était pas entre les lèvres. Elle exerça une plus forte pression sur le gland, le faisant se busquer.

Il sentit qu'il n'était pas loin de la jouissance et il ne voulait surtout pas jouir ailleurs qu'en Hermione. Tendrement, il glissa un doigt sous son menton et lui fit relever la tête. Il secoua sa tête de droit à gauche, lui indiquant d'arrêter. Elle lui adressa un sourire coquin et vint se blottir contre lui. Leur anatomies se touchèrent, leur arrachant tout deux un gémissement d'anticipation. Il la retourna avec douceur et vint se placer au-dessus d'elle, entre ses cuisses.

- Hermione ?

- Quoi ?

_- Rougissant. _C'est ta première fois ou il y a eu...

- C'est la première fois. Tu...

_- Ecarlate._ Je voulais juste savoir. Si je devais prendre mon temps... ou si je pouvais y aller comme ça, sans prendre de gants... Désolé.

Hermione rigola franchement, il fit la moue, se mordant la lèvre.

- Tu es si prévenant.

- Je sais...

- Ce n'est pas une mauvaise chose, j'apprécie beaucoup.

Elle l'embrassa, espérant faire passer sa gêne passagère et l'approcha plus près d'elle. Il lui tendit deux doigts à lécher. Elle donna un coup de langue et les fit sortir de sa bouche.

_- Autoritaire. _Un petit peu plus.

Avec un sourire coquin, elle arqua un sourcil et lécha les doigts du Survivant de manière un peu trop excitante. Une fois qu'il trouva que la quantité de salive était suffisante, il se redressa et s'assit entre ses cuisses. Il passa tout doucement sur son clitoris, la faisant gémir, puis, le plus lentement possible, il fit pénétrer un doigt dans son vagin. La sensation pour Hermione n'était pas désagréable, mais pas géniale non plus. Avec une grimace, il fit pénétrer le deuxième, sachant que ça n'allait pas être la meilleure partie pour Hermione. Il débuta un petit va-et-vient, puis, retira ses doigts. Il se rallongea sur elle, l'embrassant au passage.

- Si je te fais mal, tu me le dis.

Harry plaça son sexe à l'entrée de l'intimité de son amante, qu'il commença à pénétrer lentement, essayant de limiter la douleur. Il la sentit souffler contre son cou et retourna l'embrasser. Il la pénétra jusqu'à la garde et s'arrêta. C'était atrocement difficile de se contrôler, de ne pas la pilonner. La sensation était magique, mais, il voulait attendre qu'elle soit prête, pour qu'elle souffre un peu moins. N'y tenant plus, Hermione cria sans le vouloir.

- Putain mais bouge, Harry !

Comme s'il s'était prit une décharge, Harry commença son va-et-vient d'abord lent, puis, qui s'intensifia au fur et à mesure du plaisir qui lui prenait les entrailles et que les gémissements d'Hermione devenaient plus présents. Ils n'étaient que soupirs, que plaisir. La brune n'avait jamais ressenti un plaisir pareil à celui-ci, elle se sentait entière. Elle l'entendait gémir, elle sentait ses dents s'enfoncer dans la peau de son cou, ses lèvres se balader vers le lobe de son oreille, puis, il redescendait de temps en temps capturer un mamelon. Le plaisir était partout à la fois. Harry, lui, avait l'impression de rêver, d'ailleurs, il en avait tellement rêvé. Ses coups de butoir se faisaient de plus en plus rapides, de plus en plus brutaux. Il se laissait juste guider par les cri de son amante, ses ongles plantés dans ses omoplates, ses jambes nouées autour de son dos, et son plaisir qui montait en flèche.

Il pré-sentit l'orgasme d'Hermione arriver en voyant qu'elle contractait de plus en plus son vagin. Il se mit à ralentir légèrement, ressortant presque complètement, pour se ré-enfoncer, tantôt profond, tantôt quelques centimètres. Il sortit complètement son sexe de l'antre d'Hermione, puis, fit pénétrer seulement son gland, puis, il ressortit. Il refit son manège plusieurs fois, avant que Mione n'inverse, d'un coup de bassin mesuré, leurs positions. Elle s'installa à califourchon sur lui, puis s'empala directement sur son membre. Elle noua les doigts de ses deux mains à ceux d'Harry, puis commença à bouger, maitrisant la vitesse. Elle ne s'attendait pas vraiment à ce que ça fasse mal au niveau des cuisses, tirant sur les adducteurs, et Harry le remarqua assez facilement. Pouffant, et ne détachant pas leurs mains, il les retourna et la conduisit à la jouissance, sans tourner autour du pot. Il sentit les parois de son vagin se resserrer autour de son sexe, Hermione lâcha une de ses mains et entoura son bras autour de sa tête, l'attirant encore plus près d'elle, lui arrachant ses derniers cheveux au passage. Elle cria, arqua les hanches et planta ses ongles dans son omoplate -le droit, celui qui avait pas mal reçu ces dernières minutes- et succomba pour la deuxième fois à un orgasme renversant. Harry se laissa aller à son tour, gémissant le prénom de son aimée, aspirant son cou, laissant la marque de son passage. A bout de force, il étala son corps transpirant sur elle, sans se formaliser du fait qu'il était peut-être lourd. Le silence dans la tente était perturbé par seulement deux respirations haletantes, essayant tant bien que mal de retrouver un rythme décent.

Harry avait sa tête planté dans le cou de son amante et se sentait trop bien pour y bouger. Toutefois, la réalité le rattrapa et il se rendit -enfin- compte qu'il écrasait Hermione, et qu'il était toujours en elle. Il se redressa sur un coude et se retira, gémissant une dernière fois. Il s'installa à ses côtés dans le lit, et elle vint se blottir au creux de ses bras.

_- A peine audible._ C'est toi, celle que je regarde sans arrêt. Pas Cho...

Hermione rigola tendrement. Le son de sa voix était étouffée par le corps de son amour. Elle dégagea délicatement sa tête, laissant son corps contre celui du brun.

- J'avais compris.

Il lui adressa un sourire, puis, replaça un mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

_- Tendrement._ J'ai tout compris. Pourquoi tu détestes Ron. Pourquoi tu ne veux pas qu'il revienne. Tu aurais pu me le dire. Le choix était vite fait. Je ne peux pas hésiter quand on me propose deux choix différents : quelque chose de bien et quelque chose de facile. Je ne suis pas pour la facilité. Je suis juste... Même s'il revenait Harry, le choix est fait sans avoir besoin de poser la question. Tu aurais du me le dire plus tôt, on aurait perdu moins de temps... _Elle caressa doucement son dos, puis le bas de sa nuque, lui infligeant des frissons._

- C'était compliqué.

- Je sais.

Elle caressa tendrement ses cheveux encore humides de transpiration.

- Je suis jalouse.

- De qui ?

- De Ginny ! Dire qu'elle t'a eu en premier...

Harry pouffa. Il la rapprocha contre elle, la serrant fort.

- Je ne lui ai pas fait un quart de ce que je t'ai fait.

Allant chercher dans les profondeurs de son être tout le courage qui faisait de lui un Gryffondor, il continua.

- Je t'aime, Hermione. C'est là, la différence. Elle, non. C'était juste physique. Je n'ai pas été forcément doux, ou tendre, ou... Je l'ai juste... _Rougissant._ Je n'ai mis aucune douceur, aucuns sentiments. Je m'en suis voulu après, ça n'a pas du être vraiment génial pour elle. J'ai juste profité d'elle, en fait. Je m'en veux encore. Je n'aurais pas du.

- Il faut à tout prix que tu contrôles le flux de sang qui remonte vers tes joues.

Le survivant se mit à rougir de plus belle.

- C'est parce que tu m'intimides.

- _Frottant son nez dans le cou du survivant. _Hmm... Je n'ai pas envie qu'il revienne non plus, Ron. Je suis trop bien ici, dans tes bras.

Elle se blottit à nouveau tout contre lui. Elle avança sa bouche vers son oreille et murmura :

- Et... Je t'aime, moi aussi. Tellement...

Harry avait presque envie de pleurer, tellement il était heureux. Il la serra plus fort contre lui. Elle trouva le sommeil la première, en sécurité totale. Il la suivit de près et sombra dans les bras de Morphée, à grands pas.

Les deux amoureux savaient à ce moment précis que, peu importe si Ron revenait, si la guerre ne terminait jamais, s'ils devaient resté cachés toute leur vie, rien ne pourrait altérer ce sentiment de joie et d'amour qui règnerait à présent entre eux. Rien, ni personne, ne pourrait les séparer de leur bonheur enfin trouvé : Ni Voldemort, ni Ron, ni personne.

_**FIN**_

_**1 **Ce sont les paroles traduites de la chanson de Tiffany Alvord : Baby I love You. Je lui ai demandé si je pouvais la traduire avant et elle a dit oui :D  
_

* * *

_**Voilà tout ça c'est bien guimauve-gimauve... Avec un Harry tout timide... J'espère que ça vous a pluuuu :)... Et j'ai hâte de connaître vos avis. Merci de m'avoir lu et à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures ! -'**_

_**Bisous (L)**_


End file.
